Pitch Perfect
by hagiwara nachi
Summary: :: Mereka terjebak dalam kemegahan Miyawa. Tapi apa kau tahu? Ada Akatsuki yang harus kau jauhi/AU/March/TBC
1. Chapter 1

_._

_Disclaimer : _Masashi Kishimoto

if you think my story is already mainstream /Maybe yes, Maybe No / but story is mine /

**Warning : Typo(s), Ambigu, OoC, DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lulus!" Teriaknya girang. Jemarinya mencengkram kuat kertas berukuran legal yang baru saja diberikan petugas pos kepadanya.

"_Nee-chan_, kau tak akan melupakan kami bukan?"

"Bagiamana mungkin aku dapat melupakan kalian dan panti asuhan yang telah membesarkanku?" Tanyanya balik. Iris hijaunya menatap dalam satu persatu adik-adik angkatnya.

Jauh di depan sana, sesuatu menunggunya. "Miyawa, Aku datang!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pitch Perfect**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bohong, bila mengatakan bersekolah di Miyawa bukanlah harapan semua anak. Sekolah swasta yang bergelut di bidang kesenian milik perusahaan keluarga Miyawa itu berdiri di atas tanah seluas 200 hektar. Tanpa diberitahu, kenyataan sekolah itu hanya dapat dimasuki anak-anak dari deretan konglomerat adalah benar. Namun, terobosan terbaru muncul tahun ini; memberikan beasiswa penuh untuk anak-anak berbakat di bidang seni. Tujuannya selain memajukan salah satu kota kecil di daerah Kanto—kota dengan produksi seniman terbanyak, selebihnya hanya Miyawa yang menyimpan tujuan tersebut.

Temari mendapatkannya, beasiswa itu berhasil ia raih entah bagaimana caranya. Miyawa, sebagai pemberi beasiswa tak melayangkan pendaftaran atau tes terbuka bagi para pelajarnya. Kabarnya, Tim sekolah itu akan dengan sendirinya mencari calon siswa berbakat berdasarkan hasil pengamatan mereka yang entah kapan dilakukan dan oleh siapa.

Miyawa Accademy, terdiri dari 4 departemen, yaitu; musik, lukis, tari dan akting. Tiap departemen menyumbangkan hasil yang cukup membanggakan. Deretan artis dan penyanyi di ibu kota contohnya. Rata-rata dari mereka, merupakan lulusan Miyawa. Belum lagi arsitek terkemuka yang banyak Miyawa hasilkan, sekolah setara menengah atas ini benar-benar menjanjikan masa depan yang cemerlang.

Ia berdiri diujung bangunan berwarna merah maron. Iris hijaunya menatap bergantian antara peta dan gedung. Merasa yakin dengan tempat yang ia cari, kakinya melangkah cepat mencari kamar yang nantinya ia tempati. Ya, Miyawa Accademy merupakan sekolah berfasilitas asrama.

"311 ... 311 ... 311 ..." Bibir ranumnya berucap bak dukun yang tengah memantrai. Iris hijaunya terus mengurutkan deretan pintu yang mendekati angka tersebut. Tiga digit yang berhasil ia peroleh saat mendaftar ulang merupakan tempat tinggalnya selama tiga tahun kedepan.

"Permisi ..." Ia menyeru pelan setelah membuka pintu bernomor 311 terbuka setengahnya.

Tiga pasang mata menatapnya seksama. Tas besar, koper dan kardus yang tampaknya berisi buku-buku memenuhi kamar yang berukura meter itu. Tiga anak perempuan dihadapannya selangkah datang lebih dulu daripada Temari.

"Kau penghuni yang terakhir?" Jemarinya menunjuk Temari. Air mukanya tampak ramah meskipun anak dengan rambut ekor kuda itu tak tersenyum.

"I –iya, salam kenal ... aku Temari Rei." Tubuhnya menunduk hingga sejajar dengan pinggang. Hingga salah satu dari ketiga perempuan dihadapannya menjawab, tubuhnya kembali keposisi normal.

"Salam kenal Temari, aku Ino Yamanaka." Si rambut ekor kuda menjawab.

Disebelahnya, perempuan berambut _pink_ mendekati Temari. Jemarinya kanannya terulur bersahabat, "Sakura Haruno, senang bertemu denganmu." Ujarnya tersenyum.

Iris hijau Temari tertuju pada satu sosok yang belum memperkenalkan diri. Iris _lavender_–nya menatap tak tetap. Begitu bertemu pandang, rasa gugup tampak pada wajah putihnya.

"_A –ano, _Hyuga Hinata ..." salamnya malu.

Temari melangkah hati-hati melewati beberapa barang milik teman barunya yang belum tersusun rapi. Ranjang dan meja belajar kosong yang berada di sudut ruangan dapat dipastikan miliknya yang datang paling akhir.

"Apa kita berada pada departemen yang sama?" dibesarkan di panti asuhan membuat ia sangat supel.

Ino menghentikan aktivitasnya merapikan pakaian, melirik sedikit kepada kedua temannya yang tampak lebih sibuk darinya, "Bisa jadi ..., kami bertiga terpilih masuk ke dalam departemen musik, bagaimana dengan mu?" Katanya mewakili.

"Kalau begitu sama, departemen musik sangat beruntung memilihku." Gigi putihnya ia tunjukan sebagai tanda bangga yang dibuat-buat.

Keempatnya tertawa ria tanpa tahu apa yang akan menyapa mereka di depan sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

PRIIIIT ...!

Tak puas meniup lipri, seorang lelaki paruh baya mengejar beberapa siswa yang tengah lari dihadapannya. Tubuh besar dan tingginya tampak menyimpan lemak dengan kuota yang cukup berat. Namun gaya berlarinya ibarat daun tertiup angin. Kencang menyusul siswa yang lari paling belakang.

"Lari lebih kencang!" sebelah tangannya yang memegang stik _drum_ memukuli pantat beberapa siswa yang berlari sangat lambat.

Usia senjanya tampak terlihat pada rambutnya yang memutih akibat penuaan, "..., Malu pada masa mudamu! Lari lebih kencang!" pekiknya bersemangat.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit, 30 siswa baru dari departemen musik itu tergeletak bak mayat yang di bawa Tsunami ke lintasan maraton. Terbaring di sebarang tempat, membuat pria paruh baya yang menggurui mereka semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Siapa bilang ini kamar tidur kalian ... Cepat bangkit!" uring-uringan ia memainkan stik yang masih setia menemani telapak kanannya. Di mana lagi kalau bukan mereka yang masih berbaring menjadi tempat stik mendarat.

"Aw!" pekik Temari mendapat tujuan sang 'maha stik' berlabuh.

Peluh memenuhi tubuhnya. Matanya agak perih saat beberapa tetes keringat mengalir dari kelopak mata mengenai iris hijaunya.

"Aku ... pasti gila." Bisik sakura terengah-engah saat Temari berdiri menyampinginya. Bola matanya mengerjap-ngerjap ke langit, menahan kesadarannya yang mulai pusing.

Sayup-sayup suara pria paruh baya terdengar menjauh beberapa meter ke belakang mereka. Sepertinya siswa yang terbaring di belakang lebih banyak. Jiraiya–_sensei,_ begitu mereka harus memanggilnya. Disaat acara penyambutan siswa baru digelar, 30 siswa dari departemen musik harus mengasingkan diri ke lintasan maraton untuk menyaksikan bagaimana kejamnya Jiraiya menyambut.

"Kalian! Tidak akan diberi waktu isitrahat, sebelum menyelesaikan pemanasan ini!" teriaknya lantang. Meskipun siswa-siswa baru dihadapannya tak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka alami; bertanya, menanggapi, protes adalah hal yang sangat diharamkan saat menerima pemberitahuan pagi tadi.

"_Selamat datang di upacara penyambutan siswa baru! untuk 30 siswa yang merasa mendapat beasiswa dari departemen musik harap memisahkan diri ke lintasan maraton di wilayah barat Miyawa ... sebelumnya, terima kasih menjadi siswa yang baik; ikuti sang _Sensei_, dan jangan membuka suara."_

Pemberitahuan aneh sebelum upacara dimulai membuat ke 30 siswa yang telah berseragam sekolah rapi, kini compang camping bak pengemis di lampu lalu lintas. Baru satu malam berada di Miyawa, hari berikutnya neraka tersaji untuk mereka.

Bisik-bisik siswa mulai mereda saat Jiraiya–_sensei_ berdiri tegap di hadapan mereka. Rambut putihnya memurai tertiup angin semilir yang juga menyebarkan aroma keringat seluruh siswa.

"_Cadets_!" Panggilnya pada hamparan wajah usang di hadapannya.

Mereka saling bertukar pandang, tak mengerti maksud si kakek tua.

"Hah, dasar payah! Kalian itu _cadets_!" Ulangnya murka, seolah paham maksud tatapan bingung yang dilayangkan 30 siswa dihadapannya, "Berbalik kesana!" perintahnya agar seluruh siswa membalikkan tubuh mereka.

"_Ck_, siapa lagi ini." Bisik salah satu siswa.

Seorang wanita sudah berdiri disana. Kemunculannya bak permaisuri diiringi beberapa pengawal dibelakangnya. Namun penampakannya terlihat bagai alien yang siap memberikan penderitaan tak berujung.

"Selamat datang di Miyawa Accademy! Aku Tsunade kepala tempat ini!" irisnya melirik tipis deretan siswa yang menatapnya muram. Penyambutan aneh seperti ini pasti mengesalkan bagi mereka. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hanya ini cara menemukan siswa yang ia inginkan.

"Baru tahun ini Miyawa memberikan kelonggaran untuk siswa berprestasi di bidang musik mendapat beasiswa disini." Lanjutnya seksama. Rasa tak suka terlihat dari tatapan beberapa siswa, "..., dari seluruh wilayah Kanto, kalianlah 30 orang yang berhasil masuk kemari."

Hening, tak ada decak kagum kumpulan siswa dihadapannya. Belum genap dua hari mereka berada di Miyawa; hari pertama membereskan kamar dan hari kedua mendapat siksa dunia. Entah apa yang terlintas pada pikiran masing-masing siswa. Berhenti atau mundur sepertinya menari dalam bayang.

"Miyawa bukan tempat orang miskin! Sekolah ini berdiri dari tangan para –pembesar. Tapi untuk suatu alasan, kalian tidak dipandang dari latar masing-masing."

Tidak ada yang menyahut. Ketigapuluh pasang mata hanya merasa makin terintimidasi. Sudah menjajah, merendahkan pula. Maunya apa sekolah ini.

"..., Tiga puluh orang yang terpilih dari beasiswa karena bakatnya masing-masing. Itu tandanya, kalian diperhitungkan ..." pemimpin Miyawa itu menarik nafas sejenak sebelum menerangkan kelanjutannya, "Kalian diperhitungkan untuk masuk ke tim marching."

Riuh terdengar mendominasi para siswa. Ada yang berteriak tak percaya, ada pula yang keheranan. Entah sejenis apa tim marching yang dimaksud. Tampaknya tak seluruh siswa memahaminya, termasuk Temari. ia hanya bengong menatap keseliling dengan ekspresi berbeda-beda.

"Marching itu apa? Kelas memasak 'kah?" ujarnya tak bersalah.

Ino memukul pelan kepalanya, "Bukan! Apa kau tak pernah lihat karnaval setiap perayaan kota? Ada sekumpulan orang yang bermain musik sambil berjalan, itu namanya marching." Jelasnya singkat.

"Mati aku! Kulitku bisa hitam, apa bisa mundur?" Sakura berbisik sembari menggosok-gosok kedua lengannya.

Hinata yang tampaknya juga tak suka menggeleng. Mereka tak paham. Benar-benar tak mengerti maksud semua ini.

"Tenang!" teriaknya lantang. Hiruk pikuk itu mereda.

"Marching band Miyawa adalah grup musik yang paling terkenal di wilayah Kanto. Di sini, kami menyebutnya tim marching. Tim di mana siapa saja dari departemen musik boleh bergabung sesuai minatnya. Sayang sekali, setahun belakangan peminatnya berkurang. Untuk itu, direktur Miyawa memutuskan memberikan beasiswa kepada 30 orang yang benar-benar berbakat dan mewajibkan ketigapuluh orang itu untuk menghidupkan kembali tim marching."

Terjawablah sudah. Penjelasan panjang wanita yang terlihat galak dari parasnya itu menjawab semua pertanyaan seluruh penerima beasiswa. Untuk alasan marching yang hampir reduplah mereka diberikan kesempatan bersekolah di accademy termahal dan termegah itu.

"Jadi kita dimanfaatkan, _ck_, ini melanggar kontrak namanya." Sakura makin uring-uringan. Mana suka ia pada kelas yang merusak kecantikan. Kelas ini harusnya diberikan kepada sekolah olahraga saja.

"Kau mau keluar?"

Seorang gadis bercepol dua dikedua ujung kepalanya menyahut, "Tenten, ujarnya memperkenalkan diri."

"Oh, Sakura." Gadis merah jambu itu menyambut tangannya, "Tadi kau bilang apa? Dikeluarkan?"

Tenten tak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum memajukan kedua bibirnya mengarah kepada pimpinan galak yang masih berpidato menyambut mereka.

"Kalau kalian tak mau masuk ke kelas marching, itu tandanya kalian mundur dari Miyawa."

_Glek!_

Ini penyiksaan dan pemaksaan. Sebuah barter yang licik. Apa istimewahnya kelas marching hingga Miyawa rela menaburkan 30 beasiswa secara cuma-cuma.

"Lagi pula ini hanya kelas tambahan, selebihnya kita dijanjikan pendidikan yang lebih baik 'kan?" Tenten menambahkan penjelasan Tsunade yang masih membuat Sakura tak mampu menutup rahangnya.

"Kalian sudah dengar!" Jiraiya mengambil alih, "Mulai hari ini, setiap pulang sekolah kalian wajib mengikuti kelas _cadets_."

Pupus sudah harapan berleha-leha atau bersantai menikmati Miyawa seusai sekolah. Mulai hari ini, mereka harus membarter beasiswa yang mereka dapatkan dengan bakat yang mereka miliki.

Kumpulan siswa yang tertindas itu membubarkan diri. Masing-masing dari mereka tak bepikir lagi untuk mengenal satu sama lain. Beristirahat untuk persiapan kelas adalah yang terpenting.

"Kenapa dia menyebut kita _cadets_?" tampak menemukan sumber yang tepat, Sakura memutuskan bertanya pada Tenten.

Ino, Temari dan Hinata mengikuti dari belakang. Ketiganya terlalu lemah untuk berbicara sekedar berkenalan dengan teman baru Sakura itu.

"Kenapa semua orang sangat kesal mendengar wajib mengikuti tim marching?" gadis bercepol dua itu malah balik bertanya.

"Itu karena pasti akan menyita waktu bersantai kita?" akhirnya Ino ikut dalam pembicaraan. Temari di sampingnya yang tak mengerti hanya ikut mengangguk. Sementara Hinata? Ah, gadis pemalu itu hanya berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang lumayan sesak akibat letih.

"Aku rasa hanya kalian yang tidak tahu. Apa kalian pernah dengar akatsuki?"

Siapapun Tenten, tampaknya sangat mengerti seluk beluk Miyawa.

"Apa itu? Namanya seperti makanan?" Ino makin tak mengerti.

Hampir saja Tenten tertawa lepas. Bagaimana bisa empat orang di hadapannya tak mengetahui tentang Miyawa. Kebetulan sekali 'kan? Belum lagi keempatnya berada dalam satu kamar.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Ino ..."

"Oh, ya ... kalian belum kenal, yang berkuncir empat ini Temari, dan yang berambut panjang Hinata." Melihat kedua rekannya tak berniat memperkenalkan diri, Sakura mewakili.

"Ino, jangan sampai Akatsuki mendengar kalian menyebutnya sebuah makanan ..." ia memelankan suaranya, bergerak maju membentuk lingkaran kecil agar pembicaraan mereka tak didengar.

"..., Akatsuki itu, kelompok senior di tim inti marching yang paling terkenal sejak dua tahun belakangan. Berisi para senior tampan dan rupawan." Sesudahnya hanya gelak tawa yang terdengar.

"Dasar kau penipu! Aku pikir kau mau menjelaskan apa!" Temari tak terima. Ia bergerak melangkah lebih dulu. Kantin adalah tujuan utamanya.

"Aku hanya bercanda, kelas marching itu seperti kumpulan orang berbakat. Mereka yang mahir dalam alat musik menyatu memainkan sebuah harmoni—"

"—Apa bedanya dengan _orchestra_?" potong Temari. belakangan ia memang tertarik tentang _orchestra hall_ yang sering menyumbang konser amal di pantinya.

"Orchestra itu kumpulan musik dawai, beda lagi dengan marching. Lebih mengarah ke alat-alat yang keras. Untuk bisa masuk ke dalam tim inti, kau harus berada dulu di kelas _cadets_, kelas pemula tempat siswa baru mempelajari unsur-unsur di marching." Tenten tak sabaran, rasanya dari tadi ia hanya berputar-putar menjelaskan.

"Untuk menjadi seorang pemusik di tim marching, ada tingkatan yang harus kau lewati. Yang pertama, tim _cadets_; kelompok pemula yang mempelajari dasar, setelah itu tim awal; kelompok yang berhasil mempelajari dasar dan mulai mempelajari alat-alat musiknya ..., yang terakhir adalah tim inti; mereka yang berhasil belajar dan diizinkan bermain dalam tim marching."

"—Sebentar!" gadis _pinky_ itu mulai bingung, "Itu berarti perjalanan masih panjang 'kan? Kakek tua itu bilang kita _cadets_, itu berarti masih butuh waktu yang lama untuk jadi tim marching?"

"_Yaps_! Kau benar, mungkin di tahun ketiga nanti kita bisa masuk ke tim marching."

"Sial! Berarti tidak ada waktu bersantai di sini!" Ino mulai menyadari kegundahan Sakura. Beda lagi dengan Temari yang hanya ber-oh-oh ria mengikuti seluruh argumen temannya. Hinata? Jangan kau tanya. Ia masih menata pernapasannya agar jauh lebih santai.

"Bukan itu masalah yang kita hadapi, apa kalian tidak sadar kenapa kelas marching jadi sepi peminat?" ia memberi jeda memastikan tak ada yang mampu menjawab, "Itu karena pelatihan di sini ber-_basic_ militer. Seperti pemanasan tadi yang kita lewati."

Memuai. Nyawa keempatnya seolah menembus awan dan siap menjadi hujan. Jika kegiatan pagi tadi akan mereka lakukan tiap hari, jadi apa mereka? lelaki berotot saja bisa lewat jika begitu. Sekolah yang mereka kira akan mengasyikan berakhir sudah. Sepulang sekolah, kelas _cadets_ sudah menanti. Selamat _girls_!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak banyak aktivitas yang dilakukan keempat sekawan baru itu. Sekolah akan dimulai di hari ketiga, besok. Untuk itu, hari ini malas-malasan hanya menjadi kegiatan mereka setelah pagi tadi penjajahan terjadi. Mau menjelajahi tiap bangunan Miyawa? Mereka tak berminat. Hinata contohnya, gadis itu berputar-putar membulatkan tekad sejak tiba di kamar.

"Mundur-tidak-mundur-tidak-mundur-tidak ..." ulangnya berkali-kali.

Temari menatap risih, dalam hatinya ia juga ingin mundur. Hanya saja, Miyawa adalah sekolah yang sangat disayangkan jika dilepaskan begitu saja. Ia yang tinggal di pantipun belum tentu mendapatkan sekolah bagus di luar sana.

"Kenapa tak kau coba dulu? Hanya mendengar cerita dari si cepol tadi rasanya agak kurang pas." Sarannya.

"I—itu, aku punya masalah dengan sesak nafas ..." jemarinya saling bertaut di depan dadanya. Ia benar-benar khawatir jika kesehatannya terganggu. Pagi ini saja malaikat seolah menari-nari di belakangnya.

"Fisik yang kuat dibutuhkan di sini, susah juga jika Hinata dipaksa ikut ... bagaimana kalau ditanyakan saja pada pengurus?" saran Ino.

_Kringgg ...!_

Suara bel memecah diskusi mereka. berdasarkan keterangan akademik, hari pertama adalah bebas, dan hari kedua asrama mulai dijalankan, sementara hari ketiga, kegiatan sekolah yang baru berjalan. Bel itu, pasti sesuatu yang menandakan kegiatan asrama.

"Apa itu?"

Hening tak menjawab pertanyaan mereka, hingga suara wanita yang sepertinya senior memerintahkan mereka untuk keluar dari luar.

Ketika pintu terbuka pemandangan seperti di film-film bertema asrama terlihat. Di mana seluruh penghuni asrama berdiri di depan kamar masing-masing, dan beberapa senior berdiri tegak mendampingi seorang wanita dewasa yang terlihat memimpin.

"Dia adalah Anko-_sensei_, penanggung jawab asrama lantai satu ini." Seorang senior berambut merah memperkenalkannya.

"Terima kasih Tayuya," ujarnya. Sedetik kemudian suaranya mengeras meski tak memakai toa, "Mulai hari ini, ketika bel berbunyi secepatnya lakukan kegiatan seperti petunjuk jam asrama di kertas itu!" tunjuknya kepada kertas yang dibagikan para senior.

Iris hijaunya menatap pasrah jam-jam kegiatan mereka yang dimulai dari makan malam, belajar malam, dan yang terakhir tidur. Disambut lagi bangun pagi, olahraga pagi, dan berakhir dengan sekolah. Hebat! Sekolah ini terlihat santai hanya dari luar. Banyak iblis dikurung di sini, begitu Temari berpikir penyiksaannya akan dimulai.

Terlihat senada dengan jadwal, tampaknya makan malam mereka akan segera dimulai.

"Begitu bel kegiatan berbunyi, waktu kalian hanya 5 menit, untuk bersiap entah itu pergi ke ruang makan, belajar malam, tidur, olahraga pagi, atau pergi berangkat ke sekolah. Jangan lupa memakai bintang yang diberikan saat pendaftaran ulang! Tak memakainya, akan dihukum berat!" ancamnya membuat beberapa siswa berseru heboh.

Entah karena bintang yang dimaksud tidak mereka pahami. Atau seperti Temari, bintang yang dimaksud itu entah di mana keberadaannya.

"Mati aku! Aku pikir itu hanya cerdramata saat pendaftaran." Bisiknya pada Hinata.

"_Ano—_itu ranking kita ..."

Suara di ujung sana memecah diskusi mereka. Hingga perintahnya yang membuat bulu kuduk Temari seketika berdiri, "Kuberi waktu 5 menit untuk bersiap ke aula makan. Yang tertangkap di asrama atau berkeliaran saat jam makan ..., akan di hukum berat!"

Tanpa perlu di perintah keseluruh penghuni asrama lantai satu itu sesegera mungkin bersiap untuk meninggalkan kamar. Siapa yang menyangka dibalik kisah megah Miyawa, terdapat cara mendidik yang terlampau sama seperti militer.

"Kau bercanda? Hilang?"

Buru-buru Sakura membekap pelan mulut Ino yang hampir berteriak tak percaya pada informasi yang Temari berikan.

"Kau mau heder di depan mendengar dan menghukum? Kita harus menjaga suara!" perintahnya. Pandangannya beralih pada gadis _blonde_ yang kini berputar-putar tak menentu.

Barangnya yang belum tersusun rapi itu masalahnya. Menemukan bintang berukuran kecil dalam waktu lima menit pasti sebuah anugrah Tuhan ketika –benda itu- harus dicari di tempat yang menyerupai kapal titanic.

"Yang memberikan bintang padaku sewaktu pendaftaran menjelaskan benda itu wajib dipakai. Seluruh siswa baru akan mendapatkan satu bintang yang artinya level satu." Sakura meraih buku-buku Temari dan mengguncangnya mana kala terselip di sana, "Bintang sangat penting untuk menentukan seperti apa kita dilayani sekolah ini." Terangnya.

Iris hijau itu mulai panik, "Jadi seluruh siswa baru berlevel satu? Harusnya guru sudah tahu bahwa aku berbintang satu bukan?" Temari frustasi. Barang-barangnya kini berserakan dimana-mana.

"Bukan hanya siswa baru yang berbintang satu, bahkan siswa tingkat akhir juga banyak yang masih berbintang satu. Lencana bintang itu peringkat kita. Makin banyak prestasi, bintang kita akan bertambah meskipun kita masih di kelas satu."

Ia mulai lelah, waktu mereka sangat tipis sampai pengawas memergoki nanti. Ino dan Hinata juga tampak bingung. Meskipun yang kehilangan lencana adalah Temari, sebagai teman mereka harus membantu rekan sekamarnya.

"Kalian tau? Guru yang menjelaskan padaku bilang, setiap gagal berprestasi atau melakukan pelanggaran, maka bintang akan dicabut. Jika sampai bintang itu habis, maka artinya kau akan di keluarkan."

"Apa!" Temari tak percaya, bintang-bintang itu seperti berpindah ke atas kepalanya.

"Temari! ini gawat ... wajar saja kita harus menggunakan bintang kemanapun pergi. Kalau tak memakai mereka pasti mengira kita tak berbintang dan wajib di keluarkan." Ino ikut panik. Padahal posisi yang paling berbahaya bukanlah dirinya.

"_A—ano_, bagaimana ... kalau mengaku saja bintang itu hilang, bagaimana?" Hinata ragu. Tapi ia juga khawatir jiga pengawas menangkap mereka sekarang.

"Apa kau tak melihat? Anko-_sensei_ itu tadi mengancam akan menghukum yang tak membawa. Apalagi lupa ..."

"Sudahlah!" Temari menghentikan pencariannya, iris hijaunya menatap jam tangannya yang sudah berjalan mendekati lima menit, "Kita keluar saja. Mana mungkin _sensei_ akan memeriksa kita yang lebih banyak darinya satu persatu."

Tidak peduli dengan apa yang Sakura katakan, Temari berlalu keluar setelah melihat kesekeliling kamar pengawas belum bergerak di daerah mereka. Secepat kilat, ia beranjak pergi. Sementara ketiga temannya menyusul khawatir.

"Temari, kau nekat sekali!" mati-matian Sakura, Ino dan Hinata menahannya. Tapi gerakan mereka malah mengundang tatapan aneh dari siswa lain yang berlalu.

"Bersikaplah biasa, apa kalian mau kita dicurigai?" ujarnya.

Tak pernah tersiar kehidupan di dalam Miyawa. Beberapa yang terdengar hanya kabar baik saja dari sana. Siapa yang mengira bahwa kesuksesan yang di dapat tiap individu lulusan Miyawa akan membayar perjuangan yang berat seperti itu.

Tak peduli dari keluarga bangsawan mana siswa itu berasal, Miyawa tetap akan memperlakukannya sesuai bakat yang dimiliki. Yang akan mendapat perlakuan istimewah adalah mereka dengan bakat terbaik di departemen masing-masing.

Temari memisah dari ketiga teman sekamarnya saat merasa seorang pengawas mengawasi di pintu masuk aula dapur. Ia bersembunyi memperhatikan bagaimana pengawas itu bekerja dari balik tembok.

"Bintang satu!" Teriaknya setelah melihat bintang di kerah baju Sakura. Pengawas itu menunjuk tempat bertajuk _take your food_ yang sudah di tunggui petugas dapur lainnya.

Tak disangka, makan saja seperti ini. Belum lagi makanan yang disajikan berbeda berdasarkan level bintang yang dipakai tiap siswa. Memastikan hal itu, Temari memutuskan bersembunyi kembali ke dalam kamar atau mengendap saja di dalam toilet.

Sayang sekali, kemujuran tak berjalan padanya. Anko-_sensei_ tengah berjalan tegap menggiring beberapa siswa yang datang terlambat dari arah belakang. Berjalan ke depan menghindari Anko-_sensei_ tak mungkin. Sama saja menarik perhatian pengawas dapur yang melihatnya beralih dan tak masuk.

Agak lama ia berputar-putar, seorang pemuda mendekatinya, "Pakai ini!" jemarinya menarik lengan Temari untuk menerima sebuah benda kecil darinya.

Hey? Itu lencana bintang! Apa pemuda ini menyadari Temari kesulitan dan merelakan bintangnya?

Tak ada lagi yang ia katakan selain berjalan masuk ke dalam aula dapur. Temari sendiri tak mengerti, tapi ikut masuk adalah langkah penting saat ini.

"Bintang empat!" Teriak sang pengawas.

Temari tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutanya. Laki-laki yang menyumbangkan satu bintangnya itu ternyata masih memiliki empat lagi di kerah bajunya. Apa ia manusia? Atau _power ranger_?

Setelah menerima makanan sesuai level yang ia pakai. Langkahnya berhenti. Bukan saja untuk mencari ketiga temannya yang sudah masuk lebih dulu. Tapi tatapan takjub mendominasi. Ruangan yang semula ia kira hanya berupa kantin atau tempat makan biasa ternyata terlihat megah seperti ruang makan istana.

Karena keterkejutannya sosok sang penolong tak terlihat lagi. Hanya si cepol dua itu yang menjadi tempatnya bersanding. Ia yang baru saja masuk setelahnya ikut menggabungkan diri dalam keterkejutan.

"Miyawa benar-benar seperti surga ..." ujarnya seperti pikiran Temari, "Kau kehilangan teman? Ayo kita makan berdua saja." Ajaknya.

"Kau dan Shikamaru? Apa punya hubungan dekat?" nadanya terkesan mengejek bukan mengintrogasi. Temari yang tak mengerti hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Yang tadi? Yang memberimu lencana? Kau tidak kenal?" berturut-turut Tenten bertanya. Hingga mereka memutuskan makan di sebuah meja yang masih lenggang.

"Oh, dia ... Siapa? Aku tidak mengenalnya?" Temari menjawab santai.

"Dia itu, siswa baru yang begitu masuk langsung mendapatkan lima bintang." Ujar Tenten takjub, "IQ-nya juga berada di atas 200. Aku dengar dia berada di departemen musik seperti kita."

Temari tak menjawab. Rahangnya yang terbuka itu mampu menyiratkan keterkejutannya yang bukan main. Bintang lima? Menurutnya sendiri bintang paling tinggi adalah tiga sesuai dengan tingkat kelas. Jangan bilang ada pula siswa yang memiliki bintang sepuluh.

"Kau lihat ini? Makanan level satu saja semewah ini, apalagi level lima seperti Shikamaru. oh tunggu, malam ini berarti ia makan dengan level empat karena satu bintangnya padamu ..."

Temari tak mendengar lagi. Di Miyawa ini, ia benar-benar merasa sangat kecil. Bukan hanya karena berdiri di deretan orang kaya, ia juga berada di antara deretan paling belakang orang-orang berbakat.

Bagaimanapun juga, ia harus berusaha menjadi yang terbaik. Panti asuhan yang membesarkannya pasti bangga memiliki ia yang berhasil menerobos Miyawa accademy.

"Temari!" Hinata menyapanya girang. Ia juga menyadari rekan sekamarnya itu berhasil masuk tanpa beban.

"Ah, hebat 'kan? Aku benar-benar beruntung bisa masuk. Mana Sakura dan Ino?"

"Itu ..." telunjuknya mengacung pada deretan siswa baru yang tengah bercengkrama, "Sakura menemani Ino makan malam bersama kekasihnya."

Kedua pasang mata itu menyoroti arah telunjuk Hinata, "Shikamaru?" seru keduanya beriringan.

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><em>The Cadets<em> : sebutan untuk pemain baru dalam dunia _Marching Band_, biasanya masih dalam tahap latihan dasar dan belum bergabung dengan tim pemain (Tim inti).

Jadi, di dalam Marching Band; junior yang baru saja bergabung tidak akan bermain dengan para seniornya. Mereka disebut _The cadets,_ seperti pelajaran untuk pemula. Kalau dia sukses, baru 'deh di kasih gabung sama senior. Tapi gak semua tim marching kaya gitu. Tim Nachi kaya gitu. Hohoho~

..(o.o)..

Selamat untuk Kalimantan Timur yang sudah menginspirasi seluruh Marching di Indonesia, Sampai Author pun juga ikut terhipnotis membuat fanfic tentang marching #plak

Mohon Reviewnya, kritik dan saran readers sangat membantu, thanks a lot...


	2. Chapter 2

_._

_Disclaimer : _Masashi Kishimoto

if you think my story is already mainstream /Maybe yes, Maybe No / but story is mine /

**Warning : Typo(s), Ambigu, OoC, DLDR, No bashing purpose!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pitch Perfect**

(chapter 2)

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hahaha ... Shikamaru itu hanya teman masa kecilku. Untung saja ada dia, kalau tidak nyawamu tadi mungkin sudah berakhir." Gelak tawanya tak lagi memperhatikan raut kusam Temari yang kini sudah terlihat menyedihkan.

"Jadi, tadi itu kau minta bantuan pada Shikamaru untuk meminjamkan satu bintang pada Temari?" Hinata paham. Bagaimana sosok Shikamaru yang tak mengenal Temari akhirnya memutuskan menjadi pahlawan makan malam.

Si rambut ekor kuda itu mengangguk, "Seingatku saat daftar ulang, petugas memberinya bintang lebih banyak atas prestasinya yang gemilang di SMP dulu."

"Apa dia salah satu peraih beasiswa?" Jemarinya memutar kenop kamar 311 milik mereka. setelah membuka, ketiga rekan sekamarnya itu mengekor masuk di belakang.

"Aku rasa tidak, dia dari keluaga kaya. Lagi pula, mana mau dia dipaksa ikut ke suatu klub seperti marching."

Keempatnya melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar. Kamar yang sedikitnya hancur pada wilayah Temari itu menyambut hangat dengan rangkulan terbuka. Ya. Mereka harus selesai membersihkan itu semua, sebelum petugas menemukan kamar mereka berantakan dan seisi kamar mendapat _jackpot_ tak terduga.

.

.

.

dari luar, seorang gadis berjalan angkuh mengawasi koridor asrama lantai satu tertata bersih. Rambut birunya tergerai saat tubuhnya bergerak maju. Gadis tinggi semampai bak model itu berhenti tepat di depan kamar 311. Entah apa yang membawanya ke sana, seseorang telah mengirimnya.

Setelah mengetuk agak kencang, kepala Ino muncul membuka. "Kau cari siapa?" sapanya tak mengenal sosok tersebut.

"Begitu caramu berbicara pada senior?"

Buru-buru Ino menarik pintu hingga terbuka lebar seutuhnya. Ketiga rekannya yang masih asik membersihkan barang tak mengerti. Tiba-tiba saja Ino berdiri tegap dan menunduk setinggi pinggangnya.

"Maafkan aku _senpai_!" ujarnya.

Temari, Hinata dan Sakura segera bangkit menghampiri Ino yang kondisinya seperti didatangi malaikat pencabut nyawa. Ketiganya ikut membungkukan badan seperti Ino. Kau pernah dengar? Ini berita yang berhembus saat hari pertama masuk ke Miyawa. Mereka bilang 'selain guru galak, waspadailah sesuatu bernama senior'.

Jemarinya memainkan riasan yang terbuat dari kertas origami di atas kepalanya. Irisnya mengawasi tajam empat junior yang kini berdiri menunduk berjajar siap di-olah.

"Hoy! Kau sudah duluan, Konan?"

Belum terkuat jawaban penderitaan penghuni 311 itu, seorang senior yang mendampingi Anko-_sensei_ datang menghampiri. Kalau tidak salah, Anko-_sensei_ tadi memanggilnya Tayuya.

"Aku tidak sabar, melumat penghuni kamar yang menurunkan derajat kita!" serunya dingin.

Keempat junior di hadapannya hanya saling pandang, saat tak memahami maksud intimidasi seperti itu.

"Hm ..." si rambut merah itu ikut memperhatikan lebih dekat. Berulang kali bola matanya mengawasi dari atas kepala hingga ke ujung kaki, "Kenapa yang miskin berada satu lantai dengan kita?"

Inikah yang di sebut senioritas? Tapi wajar saja, di dalam Miyawa terpelihara senior seperti itu. sekolah yang diisi siswa kaya, pasti punya gengsi yang tinggi pula. Agak mengejutkan, memang. Ketika sekolah yang bahkan tak akan bisa di raih keluarga kelas menengah itu, memberi _golden ticket_ pada 30 orang dengan mudahnya.

"Kalian, mengganggu udara di sini!" senior bernama Konan itu akhirnya angkat bicara. Kedatangannya saat ini tidak lain hanya untuk menekan empat junior beasiswa yang tiba-tiba dikirim pihak Miyawa berada satu lantai dengan mereka.

Irisnya menatap kamar 311 yang—memang masih berantakan, "Apa orang miskin memang jorok?"

"Kau tidak merasa? Sepertinya pernapasanku tercemar udara di sini!" Tayuya menarik Konan menjauh. Pembukaan mereka mengintimidasi malam ini tampaknya usai. Entahlah bagaimana esok. Saat ini, dua orang senior telah muncul sebagai monster di kehidupan empat orang itu.

Ino mengelus dadanya berulang-ulang. Agak kasar ia membanting pintu kamar saat kedua monster tak terlihat lagi, "Sekaya apa mereka? Dasar duo serigala! Begini-begini orangtuaku punya toko bunga yang tergolong besar di Hokaido!"

Ia tak terima, -semiskin- yang senior itu maksud, tak separah gelandangan yang mencari nafkah di lampu merah. Sakura sendiri terbilang kelas menengah, keluarganya punya restoran besar. Meskipun lebih mengarah untuk kelas menengah ke bawah, keuntungan toko mampu membiayai hingga ke asuransi keluarga. Sementar Hinata, keluarganya memiliki klinik di perempatan jalan dekat dengan gerbang Miyawa.

Ah, mungkin kalimat miskin itu berlaku untuknya. Ia hanya terduduk di ujung ranjang sembari menatap kuku-kuku putihnya yang terawat secara teratur.

"Maaf." Lirihnya.

Ketiga rekannya hanya menatap bingung. Sakura yang lebih dulu menghampiri. Jemarinya menepuk pelan pundak Temari hingga tubuhnya ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tipe bersemangat seperti Temari agak aneh jika merasa tertekan hanya karena duo serigala tadi.

"Yang mereka bilang tak pantas adalah aku." Ia menatap sendu tak fokus, "Aku yang berasal dari panti asuhan sepertinya tidak pantas berada di Miyawa."

Hening. Tak ada yang membuka suara. Mereka sendiri, yang merasa lebih dari Temari juga menyadari bahwa tanpa beasiswa mustahil untuk masuk ke dalam Miyawa. Sekolah ini benar-benar mahal. Tak cukup hanya dengan kelas menengah. Sebagai kelas atas saja, kau butuh sesuatu yang menyatakan kelas super atas yang mampu bergabung ke accademy.

"Sudahlah!" Hinata bersuara, "Mereka di sini mungkin karena uang. Sementara kita, jelas sekali karena bakat." Gadis lugu itu tersenyum ramah. Padahal hatinya juga tak karuan memikirkan bagaimana esok kelas menanti. Departemen musik yang berpenghuni sekitar 300 lebih siswa baru, hanya 30 yang seperti mereka. Itu tandanya, akan banyak manusia sombong yang menjadi rekan satu kelas nanti.

"Hinata benar, memangnya kalau tidak mampu itu tidak pantas?" Sakura berdiri. Tubuhnya meninju pelan pundak Temari yang tadinya ia rangkul, "Aku, dengan bakat pada alat musik clarinet, berhasil meraih tujuh penghargaan _soloist_ terbaik saat SMP akan membuktikan bakatku mampu membuat duo serigala itu takjub!"

"Kau kira kau saja yang hebat? Aku, dengan bakat xexophone ... _yah_, hanya tiga penghargaan saja '_sih_, tapi aku yakin duo serigala itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding aku!" Ino tak mau kalah, ia mengibas rambut ekor kudanya ke arah belakang.

"K—kalian hebat sekali ...," Hinata tak yakin dengan penghargaannya.

"Memangnya kau apa?" merasa yakin bahwa semua peraih beasiswa memiliki bakat terbaik di alat musik, Hinata pasti memilikinya juga.

"Aku seorang pianis. T—tapi tidak pernah ikut perlombaan, hanya beberapa kali tampil saat klinik Ayah memiliki acara." Ujarnya tertunduk ragu.

"Ah tidak apa, yang memilih kita masuk ke Miyawa ini, pasti tahu kehebatan kita meskipun tidak didampingi penghargaan ... bagaimana denganmu, Temari?" pandangan gadis _pinky_ itu beralih pada sosok yang dari tadi diam saja. Agak aneh memandang wajahnya yang lumayan terkejut.

"Eh? Aku tidak bisa main apa-apa ..." serunya sadar.

Ketiga wajah di hadapannya tak kalah syok. Abaikan kesalahan Temari yang menurut duo serigala itu mencemarkan udara dengan kelas—miskin. Tapi, tak punya sesuatu sebagai alasan di dongkrak menjadi siswa peraih beasiswa adalah suatu hal yang benar-benar. Sangat. Berakibat. Berdampak. Pem-_buly-_an.

Temari? Apa kau sadar?

"Masa begitu?" setengah berteriak, Ino bergerak maju mendekati Temari, "Coba kau ingat sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan musik yang pernah kau lakukan? Mungkin seseorang melihatmu bermain dan merekomendasikan kemari?"

Iris hijaunya memandang langit-langit, mencoba ingat pada kejadian lampau sebelum menginjak Miyawa, "Aku pernah bermain recorder saat SD." Ingatnya.

Konyol sekali. Alat musik seperti itu mana ada istimewahnya.

"Apa tidak ada yang lain? Kalau recorder, bahkan sudah jadi alat musik wajib di kelas musik saat SD. Ada ribuan orang yang bisa memainkan itu." Ino makin tak sabaran. Wajahnya saja cukup meremehkan jawaban Temari. Pernyataan apa itu? Recorder katanya. _Pufh._

"Begini, 30 orang peraih beasiswa pasti memiliki bakat di alat musik yang berkenaan dengan marching. Tapi kalau kau tidak bisa ..." Sakura memotong penjelasannya. Agak berpikir lama, akhirnya ia lanjutkan, "Apa kau punya kenalan di dalam sini?" ujarnya pelan. Namun masih terdengar tiga rekannya.

Refleks saja Temari memukul pelan kepala _pinky_ Sakura, "Sialan, Kau ... memangnya aku siswa pelestari nepotisme."

"Lalu kenapa, coba?" Jemarinya mengusap-usap kepalanya yang tak berdosa.

"Sangat berbahaya, kalau siswa peraih beasiswa tak punya sesuatu yang dibanggakan ... _senpai-senpai_ tadi, pasti kembali mengintimidasi."

Ino menatap tak suka, "Jangan panggil mereka _senpai, _duo serigala lebih pantas." Ucapnya pada Hinata.

"Ma—maaf,"

Gadis lugu itu hanya mengangguk.

_Ah, Hinata ... betapa penurut dan penakutnya kau._ "Kenapa kau begitu takut, aku hanya bercanda sayang ..." sembari mendekati Hinata, ia mengelus puncak kepalanya seperti menenangkan seorang adik perempuan.

"Jadi, bagaimana ini?" Kembali lagi pada Temari, kecemasannya mendominasi.

"Bagaimana kalau mencari siapa yang merekomendasikanmu?" ide Sakura.

"Kau gila? Betapa banyak penghuni Miyawa di sini? Siapa pula tim-tim perekomendasi siswa? Abaikan itu, apa tidak ada cara lain?" Temari tak terima. Melihat besarnya Miyawa saja sudah memusingkan kepala, apalagi mencari seseorang di antara ribuan penghuninya yang tidak di ketahui siapa. Ah, sebut saja—bunga.

"Belajar saja pelan-pelan. Bukannya sepulang sekolah besok ada kelas _cadets_? Pelajari di sana dan pilih alat yang mudah. Hindari saja tipe-tipe manusia sombong seperti duo serigala. Akan kacau jadinya kalau mereka tahu kau tak punya modal bakat di marching, tapi masuk ke tempat ini." Saran brilian Ino.

Ketiganya hanya mengangguk paham. Hingga terdengar lagi ketukan dari luar dan suara wanita entah siapa di sana. Bisa guru pengawas, atau senior-senior galak seperti duo serigala.

"Jam belajar malam mulai berlaku besok. Maka dari itu, Tidur sekarang juga!" pekiknya dari luar.

Setelah berbisik-bisik mengakhiri cerita. Lampu kamar itu dipadamkan. Sebagai tanda sang penghuni telah terlelap.

.

.

.

Biar matahari menyinari Miayawa dengan indahnya, bagi keempat orang yang sudah merasakan 'kejamnya senior', matahari itu seperti akhir lagenda bumi di mana matahari akan berada sangat dekat hingga sejengkal kepala. Panas sekali 'kan? Begitu lah yang keempat sekawan itu rasakan saat aktivitas pagi dimulai.

Bel pertama yang berarti olahraga pagi itu, dengan sengaja duo serigala di tambah satu rekan mereka yang berkaca mata menggedor-gedor kamar mereka. Alasannya ringan, mereka terlambat 1 detik—menurut mereka, padahal bel baru berakhir tak sampai lima menit saat keempatnya masih bersiap.

Keterlambatan itu di hadiahi dengan membersihkan seluruh koridor di lantai satu. Kau pikir hanya satu koridor panjang? Mari kita tertawa pada nasib keempatnya. Lantai satu saja sudah terdiri dari 45 kamar. Di mana tiap-tiap kamar terpisah dengan lima koridor berkelok-kelok. Selamat 311. Kalian mendapatkan siksa Miyawa.

Ketika orang lain olahraga, mereka harus memadu kasih dengan kain pel. Brengsek 'kan? Belum lagi duo serigala itu sekarang berevolusi menjadi trio serigala. Hanya butuh satu personil lagi, maka lengkaplah senior penjajah itu memiliki satu kelinci yang siap dicoba sana-sini.

Belum usai penderitaan mereka. Saat bel makan pagi berbunyi, keempatnya sudah salah memilih tempat untuk santap pagi. Tepat di sekeliling mereka kumpulan serigala berbulu anggora berada. Hinaan demi hinaan mulai menari-nari di telinga. _Shit_. Sudah begini kemana 26 siswa lainnya. Sepertinya hanya merka yang tersiksa dari 30 siswa yang sudah beredar sebutan peraih _golden ticket_.

"Ah, rasanya mau mati saja." Ino berjalan gusar. Kakinya menghentak-hentak jalan setapak Miyawa yang menghubungkan asrama dengan gedung sekolah.

"Makanan tadi ..." suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan, "..., hambar." Keluhnya pelan.

Temari merangkul pundak Hinata yang tampak sangat tertekan, "Ya, di sekeliling kita berkeliaran iblis ..., makanan enak saja jadi seperti bara api." Ujarnya bermajas ironi.

Hal seperti itu kecil sekali bagi Temari. Sosoknya yang memang dibesarkan di panti terkadang menerima perlakuan seperti itu dari anak-anak sombong lainnya. Mental baja tak akan tergeser lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa kita sekelas?" Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sejak bertemu, mereka hanya merasa satu penderitaan tapi tak mencocokkan apakah satu kelas atau tidak, "Aku berada di kelas 1-1." Ujar Sakura.

"Oh, kalau begitu kita sama ..."

"Eh, kenapa kau 1-1? Aku saja 1-2?" Ino tak terima pada Temari yang mendapatkan keuntungan tak sepadan. Jika sakura tujuh penghargaan di kelas 1-1, dia yang 3 penghargaan mendapat kelas 1-2. Lalu Temari? abaikan gadis _blonde_ itu.

"_A—ano_, aku 1-3."

Lengkap sudah ketakadilan itu. Hinata yang tak berprestasi berada di 1-3. Bagaimana bisa Temari berada di kelas 1-1? Lama-lama mereka bisa curiga Temari memang bermain nepotisme.

"Apa? Memangnya aku yang minta?" iris hijaunya menatap galak. Ia berjalan lebih dulu tak menggubris Ino yang protes.

Suara bel yang nyaring itu, mampu membuat keempatnya berhenti dalam pembahasan kelas. Jika bukan karena trio serigala, mereka pasti bisa lebih cepat datang di hari pertama sekolah. berdoalah, Nak. Semoga hari pertama kalian baik-baik saja.

Di tiga pintu yang berbeda namun sejajar, keempatnya memisah. Temari harus bersyukur memiliki Sakura sebagai teman penguatnya. Tak seperti Ino dan Hinata yang terjebak sendiri di kelas berbeda.

Kali ini mereka berdua beruntung. Belum ada guru yang masuk ke sana. Hanya deretan siswa—er—yang sibuk masing-masing, telah memenuhi kursi depan. Hanya dua kursi pada deretan belakang itu yang tersisa.

"Oh, kakakku benar, kelas ini pasti tercemar."

Tuhan tak mengabulkan doa keduanya untuk datang secara tenang. seorang gadis yang entah adik siapa melantunkan lafaz terlarang yang pastinya akan menjauhkan orang-orang dari mereka.

"Siapa?" sosok berambut kuning di sampingnya bertanya.

"Mereka itu si _goden ticket_! Kumpulan orang tak mampu!" jawabnya entang.

Ingin sekali Sakura menjambak rambut cokelatnya. Siswa itu, dengan gaya _lebay_-nya duduk di atas meja paling depan, menyilangkan kaki dan melipat tangan di depan dada bak ibu tiri cinderella.

"Oh, yang tadi pagi dihukum karena terlambat berkumpul?" ada lagi yang menyahut, entah dari mana letaknnya. Tampaknya mereka berada satu lantai dengan Sakura dan Temari.

"Sudahlah, kita duduk saja."

Temari menyeret Sakura untuk duduk di kursi belakang yang tersisa. Tubuh temannya itu agak berat saat dengan enggan ia berjalan mengikuti.

"Bisa kalian tenang!"

Wanita dewasa yang dapat dipastikan seorang guru itu muncul bak malaikat penolong. Sejurus kemudian kelas hening dan tak menggubris lagi masalah kemiskinan.

Saat tubuhnya terduduk rapi iris hijaunya menyoroti pemuda dengan ikat kepala satu seperti samurai, "K—kau?" sapanya pelan.

Iris hitam itu hanya menatap malas, "Mana bintangku?" ujarnya mengulurkan tangan.

Temari yang telah menemukan bintangnya menyerahkan kembali bintang penolong itu pada sang tuan, "Terima kasih." Ucapnya yang hanya dibalas dengan deheman tak berminat.

Siapa?

Ia bisa menangkap pertanyaan _mode silent_ yang Sakura katakan. Gadis _blonde _itu hanya menjawab dengan menunjukan bintang di kerah bajunya. Sepersekian detik berikutnya Sakura mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Selamat datang di kelas 1-1 Miyawa Accademy." Sapa sang guru. Senyum lembut terukir di sudut bibirnya yang berwarna merah pucat senada dengan stelan jas yang ia kenakan, "Aku Kurenai-_sensei_, wali kelas 1-1." Ujarnya.

Tak ada alasan mendengar nama siswanya satu per satu. Mereka bukan lagi di taman kanak-kanak yang melakukan demikian. Jemari kurusnya menarik layar yang menggulung pada tiang tepat di samping meja guru. Sepersekian detik kemudian, layar itu menampakkan gambar yang ditembak dari infokus di atas.

"Bagian yang terpenting dari musik adalah harmonisasi." Terangnya langsung pada pelajaran yang bahkan tidak diketahui siswanya, "Tidak peduli alat musik apa yang kau mainkah, tak ada harmonisasi sama dengan hampa ... Kau, peraih bintang terbanyak!" tunjuknya pada Shikamaru.

Seluruh pasang penghuni mata itu memperhatikannya.

Tepat setelah Shikamaru mengangkat wajahnya malas, ia kembali bertanya, "Menurutmu apa semua orang yang bermain musik memiliki jiwa seni?"

"Tentu." Malas-malasan si ikat kepala seperti nanas itu menjawab.

"Kau yakin?" sebelah alisnya terangkat, hingga siswa yang dinobatkan sebagai yang terbaik di tingkat pertama itu mengangguk yakin. seisi kelas juga begitu.

"Yang di belakang apa kau keberatan?" pandangannya beralih pada Temari yang manampilkan raut heran.

"Karena ini pendapat, apa aku salah jika berpendapat lain?"

Hampir seluruhnya menatap tak suka. Hingga Kurenai mengangkat telapak kanannya, ia mempersilahkan.

Gadis _blonde_ itu nekat bersuara, "Menurutku tidak, ada yang memang pintar karena ia bisa memainkan alat musik. Mereka hanya 'bermain musik', berbeda lagi dengan orang yang memiliki jiwa seni, bisa atau tidak bisa bermain alat musikpun ... jiwanya sangat menyukai musik."

"Kau bodoh? Kalau dia suka, pasti dia sudah belajar memainkan alat musik. Jiwa seni mana yang kau maksud?" siswa laki-laki berambut kuning mematahkan pendapatnya.

"Kau suka orchestra, apa kau akan mempelajari semua alat musik di sana? Tidak 'kan ..., penonton yang datang tidak semuanya bermain alat musik, mereka hanya pendengar. Pencinta musik. Seperti itu saja kita tahu mereka punya jiwa seni." Temari membalas. Mereka tak peduli lagi dengan guru mereka yang kini hanya menonton.

"Kuno sekali contohmu? Kenapa tak mengambil band rock, atau idol grup? Lihat mereka yang datang, apa mereka berjiwa seni menyukai musik? Mereka itu hanya datang karena ingin melihat personil yang tampan atau cantik!" seorang siswa perempuan yang menyambut mereka tadi ikut bersuara. Cocok sekali gadis berambut merah itu dengan si rambut kuning, sama-sama bawel.

"Ah, kenapa pembahasannya jadi lebar? Kita hanya membahas apakah orang yang bermain musik pasti memiliki jiwa seni."

"Diam kau _pinky_! Kalau yang bersuara kalian, satu suarapun kami tak terima." Gadis itu memotong tak suka.

"Hentikan!" Kurenai menengahi. Ia sudah paham maksud siswa berambut maroon di hadapannya mengarah pada status sosial, "Ini pelajaran pertama kalian, ada dua pilihan; seseorang yang mampu bermain musik pasti memiliki jiwa seni, 'Ya' atau 'Tidak'. Di kelas ini akan ada dua kelompok, kelompak 'Ya' atau kelompok 'Tidak' silahkan mencari bukti atas argumen kalian." Irisnya menatap _jade_ tiap siswa yang kini menatapnya horor, "Bukti boleh kalian ambil seluas-luasnya seperti grup band dan idol grup tadi."

Ada suara riuh yang tak terlalu besar. Entah merasa tugas itu berat, atau merasa tugas itu terlalu konyol. Hanya para siswa itu yang tahu.

"Selamat datang di mata pelajarankhusus kelas musik 'Partiture'!" akhirnya sang maha guru menyebutkan apa jenis pelajaran aneh yang berakhir menjadi debat.

Pelajaran dasar dari musik adalah partiture. Orang-orang sering menyebutnya notasi lagu. Baik berupa angka, maupun balok. Memahami partiture, membuat semua orang lebih mudah menyantap musik.

"Mata pelajaran ini akan sangat berguna untuk departemen musik. Itulah mengapa pelajaran ini ada di tingkat 1. Belum lagi kalian yang memutuskan bergabung dengan klub marching ..." Kurenai memberi jeda sejenak, hingga ia memastikan semua siswanya memang memperhatikan, "Partiture sangat dibutuhkan di kelas _cadets_." Ujarnya mengakhiri.

Tampaknya hanya dua orang gadis yang duduk di belakang sana saja yang menjadi anggota _cadets_. Tak terlihat raut wajah antusias siswa lain saat Kurenai menyebut klub itu. Klub yang memang tak diminati lagi oleh siswa Miyawa.

"Kau lihat? Tak ada yang masuk ke sana kecuali kita, sepertinya." Bisik Sakura.

Temari hanya mengangguk sembari mengawasi lingkungan iblisnya saat ini. Ah, gadis ini. Andai saja ia tak memulai perdebatan tadi. Pasti suasana tak terlalu dingin seperti sekarang.

"Baiklah, jam pelajaran ini masih banyak tersisa. Shikamaru, kau ketua kelas sekarang. Pimpin kelasmu memilih perangkat kelas. Setelah itu kalian bisa mengelompokan diri sekarang dan mencari bukti entah di pustaka, di glosarium, atau dimanapun kalian bisa menemukannya."

Wanita semampai itu pergi. Ia tak peduli dengan pembagian kelompok. Sistem mengajar apa itu? jelas sekali. Kurenai pasti bisa melihat di antara siswanya akan terjadi perpecahan perang saudara ketiga. Kelas 1-1 itu akan terbelah entah jadi berapa.

Jangankan memilih perangkat kelas, sesi perkenalan saja tidak ada sejak wali kelas mereka hadir hingga sekarang pergi secepat angin. Agak riuh kelas itu, karena tak satupun dari mereka yang mengalah untuk diatur.

"Ah, yang benar saja. Hari pertama seperti ini." Seorang pemuda berambut ayam menggeliat bosan. Irisnya ganti menatap Temari yang berada hanya beberapa kursi darinya, "Kalau kau tak banyak bersuara, pasti tidak ada tugas aneh seperti ini, _golden ticket_!"

"Temari! namaku Temari! catat itu pantat ayam!" ia membelalak tak suka. Sakura di sampingnya hanya meraih pundak Temari agar kembali duduk ke kursinya.

"Ah, sudahlah. Merepotkan sekali. Kau sekretaris kelas ini rambut merah." Shikamaru ambil suara. Tanpa voting, Ia putuskan seenaknya, "Alasannya karena kau terlihat tidak suka diatur, jadi kau saja yang mengatur."

"Namaku Rin! Rin Uzumaki." Potongnya.

"..., dan kau yang tak kalah heboh, kau jadi wakilku." Alih Shikamaru pada siswa berambut kuning di samping Rin.

"Hey, namaku Naruto Uzumaki! Panggil aku Naruto ..." ia diam sejenak, mengingat lagi nama sang ketua kelas yang di sebutkan Kurenai tadi.

"Shikamaru." Ujarnya malas mengetahui kediaman Naruto.

Mau tak mau akhirnya ia melangkah maju ke muka kelas. Sembari berdiri mengabaikan pandangan aneh dari rekan lainnya, ia membuka pidato singkatnya, "Aku Shikamaru Nara, yang ditunjuk sensei tadi sebagai ketua kelas. Dengan ini, aku menunjuk Rin Uzumaki sebagai sekretaris dan Naruto Uzumaki sebagai wakilku. Tidak ada yang boleh protes. Yang protes gantikan saja aku sebagai ketua. Ah, satu lagi. Yang memilih 'Ya' ikut dengan Rin atau Naruto, dan 'tidak' ikut si kuncir empat itu. sudah jelas 'kan? Kalau begitu mari berpisah." Panjang lebar pidato itu ia uraikan tanpa memberi kesempatan pada ke-19 teman lainnya menyela.

"Hey! Bukannya kau tadi menjawab 'Ya'?" cegah Naruto saat Shikamaru hendak melangkah pergi.

"Aku bilang tentu—tentu Ya, atau tentu tidak. Aku ikut saja." Jawabnya melangkah malas.

Yang lain hanya menatapnya aneh. Bagian mana yang menunjukan siswa itu peraih lima bintang? Kabar angin juga mengatakan IQ-nya berada di atas 200. Setelah ini? Apa berita itu benar? Lihat saja sisa penghuni yang ia tinggalkan kini mematung tak tentu arah. Sang wali kelas telah pergi, dan si pemimpin kelas kini menyusul pergi ke antah berantah.

"Baiklah, yang menjawab Ya mari ikut ke glosarium. Kita akan melihat semua pemusik lagenda yang berjiwa seni di sana." Rin menguatkan suaranya. Agak sinis ia memandang kedua siswa _golden ticket_, yang pasti berada di satu suara.

Temari mengepal tangannya kuat. Sebenarnya ini memang kesalahannya. Tapi bersikap aktif di kelas juga menjadi kebiasaannya saat guru dengan rela hati melibatkan pendapat terbuka. Salah langkah sekali melakukan hal itu di Miyawa. Harusnya ia diam saja, menjadi siswa kuper dengan latar tak menarik untuk di ganggu.

Hampir seluruh siswa bergerak mengikuti duo Uzumaki yang telah berjalan lebih awal meninggalkan kelas. Tinggalah Temari, Sakura dan dua orang siswa yang kini menatap keduanya malas.

"Siapa namamu tadi? Tenori?" ulang siswa yang dipanggil Temari si pantat ayam.

"Temari!" jawabnya tak suka.

Ia tersenyum kecil sembari mendekat. Semakin dekat, semakin terlihat pula rambut sebenarnya tak berwarna hitam, tapi agak kebiruan.

"Aku Sasuke Uciha. Yang itu Neji." Ujarnya menunjuk satu lagi orang yang tertinggal di kelas itu.

"A—aku Sakura." Ia gugup. Sasuke yang mendekati Temari sekarang ini lebih tepat berada di sampingnya. Dari arah Sakura, ia bisa melihat bagaimana rupawannya sang siswa tampan yang Temari panggil pantat ayam.

"Siapa yang tanya?" iris hitamnya melirik sinis Sakura yang masih duduk di kursi, "Kami berdua sepakat untuk memilih tidak bukan karena merasa jawaban itu benar."

Temari agak bingung. Harusnya yang tertinggal tandanya mendukung mereka 'kan?

"Kau pikir kau ketua tim, kami memilih tidak karena kami ingin membuktikan sendiri bagaimana hebatnya siswa _golden ticket_ ..." ujarnya membuat kedua siswa peraih beasiswa itu merinding, "Carilah jawabannya dan kami tunggu." Ucapnya lagi, sembari berlalu pergi.

Keduanya pergi meninggalkan dua orang yang tak mengerti apa-apa itu dalam keheningan kelas. Saat orang-orang mengumpulkan teman di hari pertama sekolah, maka mereka mengumpulkan musuh. Saat orang-orang belajar dengan giat, maka mereka harus mati-matian. Bertahan dalam kandang raksasa Miyawa.

Siapa yang akan mereka sebut Teman baru? Shikamaru? teman masa kecil Ino, yang menjadi pemimpin kelas. Coret saja, ia sendiri tak peduli pada apapun. Sasuke dan Neji? Kentara sekali mereka mencari kelemahan, hanya saja berbeda versi dengan duo Uzumaki.

Kenapa isi Miyawa ini berpasang-pasangan menyerang mereka.

Tanyakan saja pada rumput yang bergoyang.

"Temari, yang tadi itu ... tampan sekali." Lain Temari lain pula Sakura. Bukan memprihatinkan nasib mereka ia malah takjub pada sosok pantat ayam yang memancing emosi Temari.

"Ah, kau gila ..., ayo ke perpustakaan." Ajaknya.

"Mau apa ke sana?"

"Mencari bukti, mana tau ada buku bertajuk cara menaklukan iblis di Miyawa." Ujar Temari gusar. Ia melangkah besar meninggalkan ruang kelas yang kini 100% kosong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak ada yang menarik dari perpustakaan Miyawa. Pasalnya, bayangan seperti pasar sayur-mayur tak tergambar di sana. Penampakan ini lebih seperti kuburan yang sudah di gusur. Sepi. Tak berpenghuni. Kecuali di depan sana, seorang wanita tua tengah duduk seperti di lobi hotel. Ada tulisan 'penjaga' di atas mejanya.

Bagian mana yang membuat perpustakaan ini tak menarik sangat berbeda dengan presepsi kedua siswa yang baru saja masuk untuk berkunjung. Selain deretan buku dengan rak besar dan tinggi yang membuat 'WAW', bangunan ini lebih tepat di sebut museum buku. Ventilasi yang ditutupi kaca warna warni bermotif bunga tulip itu membiaskan cahaya matahari menjadi banyak warna hingga menerangi ruang pustaka berukuran super besar itu.

Setelah mendapat sambutan ramah dari sang penjaga, keduanya masuk tanpa halangan seperti perlakuan di asrama atau di dalam kelas. Keduanya menyusuri rak-rak tinggi yang sungguh membuat pusing. Mereka sendiri tak tahu harus membaca apa dan dimulai dari mana. Perpustakaan khusus departemen musik saja sebesar ini, berarti ada tiga macam perpustakaan besar berisi ilmu penting lainnya? Ah, sayang sekali siswa Miyawa tak tertarik berkunjung. Kecanggihan _gadget_, glosarium dan tempat berkumpul seperti kafe, taman, sanggar, atau studio musik lebih menarik perhatian mereka daripada membaca di pustaka.

"Kita cari saja sejarah musik, mungkin ada tokoh musik yang tidak bisa bermain musik tapi sungguh mencintai musik." Ajak Temari, mencari jalan tengah.

Keduanya sepakat bertemu lagi di sebuah meja paling ujung di antara meja kosong lainnya. Ah, sepi sekali.

Deretan rak buku itu tersusun rapi, tidak ada debu yang mengganggu meskipun pengunjung perpustakaan sangat jauh di bawah kata 'minim'. Setelah berputar-putar tak karuan, sebuah tangga besi memanggilnya untuk naik ke atas. Siapa tahu buku-buku di rak paling atas menjanjikan sebuah bacaan sebagai refrensi.

Jenjang kakinya menaiki tangga besi yang sepertiya memang sengaja ditaruh di sana. Sedikit bersenandung kecil, ia mencari-cari buku yang bagus untuk dibaca. Hingga hawa buruk itu datang, ia tak lagi tenang di sana.

"Hey rambut aneh! Isi rokmu kelihatan!" suara tak berdosa itu menyapa.

Iris hijau Temari melirik ke sumber suara yang memang berada tepat di bawahnya. Ia tersentak saat tahu sosok itu—Shikamaru, yang masih memandangnya dengan tatapan remeh. Apa yang dia lihat? Motif yang Temari pakai?

"Dasar mesum! Jangan lihat!"

ia mengapit kedua kakinya agar tak menimbulkan celah yang bisa dilihat Shikamaru. Usaha itu ternyata berakibat fatal. Gerakan berlebihan itu membuat keseimbangannya di atas tangga goyang. Sepersekian detik yang begitu cepat. Tampak sulit dilupakan. Cukup memalukan. Sangat.

Temari jatuh menimpa Shikamaru. Tampaknya gadis _blonde_ itu baik-baik saja. Tapi bukan itu alasannya. Bukan pula karena posisi Temari yang kini terjatuh telungkap tepat di atas tubuh si kepala nanas. Tapi itu—_ehm_, tak sengaja keduanya terjerat dalam benturan kecil tepat di masing-masing bibir. Ya. Dengan tubuh tak stabil, Temari jatuh menimpa Shikamaru dan berakibat keduanya jatuh dalam posisi saling berhadapan. Tanpa sengaja, bibir mereka bertemu. Terjadi ciuman singkat. Singkat. Cukup singkat. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Temari menarik diri untuk bangkit.

Shikamaru ikut mendudukan diri, "Kau bilang aku mesum? Kau itu yang mesum, tiba-tiba main cium." Ia berkata dengan santainya. Tak melihat lagi wajah Temari sudah seperti udang rebus.

Iris hitam itu menatap penuh selidik mendapati kediamannya, "Kenapa kau? Apa itu tadi ciuman pertamamu?" makin tak bersalah, si kepala nanas makin seenaknya.

"Ka—kau! Bisa-bisanya berkata seperti itu! dasar nanas mesum! Lihat, aku tidak bisa lagi jadi pengantin." Temari mengambil beberapa buku di rak terdekat yang bisa ia gapai. Dengan emosi memuncak ia lemparkan buku-buku tak berdosa itu pada Shikamaru.

"Aw!" ia mengaduh sakit. dengan cepat ia menangkap pegelangan tangan Temari, "Kau yang menciumku, bahkan menindihku dari atas. Harusnya aku ini korbannya." Tatapnya malas. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian ia tertawa lepas.

"A—apa yang kau tertawakan?" sambil mengontrol emosi, ia agak menjauh dari Shikamaru.

"Kau tadi bilang apa? Tidak bisa jadi pengantin? _Pfh_." Makin menjadi-jadi, sekarang ia memegangi perutnya.

"Temari!" setengah berlari, Sakura datang. Nafasnya terengah-engah sambil menoleh ke belakang, "Lari! Mereka datang!"

**TBC**

* * *

><p><em>Partiture <em>:not balok yang belum di terjemahkan ke dalam not angka.

..(o.o)..

Terima kasih sudah mengikuti cerita hingga chapter ke 2.

Mohon Reviewnya, kritik dan saran readers sangat membantu, thanks a lot...


End file.
